


Like Father, Like Child

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Rowdy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Sandor, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: Requested by Lalelilolu





	Like Father, Like Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



The bell above the door jangled as it was opened.

"Here for Lyan Clegane," a deep voice said. Lee shuddered, not looking forward to the lecture he was going to receive.

"Holy shit…" the desk clerk said. 

Sandor Clegane, one of the scariest men in all of Westeros, raised an eyebrow at the younger man. Eli, Lee's twin sister, glared at the guy. "If you got something to say, just fucking say it. I've got better things to do than to stand here and let you have your fill of gawking," she snapped at him.

Lee could only assume that the desk clerk was staring, probably bug-eyed, at Lee's father. The boy shook his head. He never could understand what the problem was. "They're just scars," he would tell his friends, tell the people around him. Few listened. Most stared. It was rude, and when Eli was around, it tended to end in screaming. If their mother was around… hoo boy. He didn't even want to think about that. 

"Oh, right! Yeah… Lemme just… He's right here…" The guy turned around and walked over to the cell Lee was being kept in. "You're free to go, son. Just don't let me catch you at Paradise again, you hear?"

The guy was barely older than Lee, but Lee just nodded and shuffled into the main office of the sheriff's station. The door jangled again as the sheriff stepped in from the cold just then, took one look at the huge man in front of her, then over at Lee. "You his father?" the sheriff asked, closing the door securely behind her. She was an older woman, motherly, but the stern kind of mother that you didn't want to piss off. Sort of like his own mother, now that he thought about it.

"That's right. Don't worry, sheriff. He's going to be getting an earful once I get him out of here," Father promised. Lee winced at that.

The sheriff frowned. "Now, now, go easy on the boy. He's only guilty of sneaking into a club while underage. Could have been a lot worse."

Father scoffed. "I'm well aware of my son's sins," he said. "Believe me, I did much worse at his age." 

"Why were you in there, Lee?" Eli asked him. "You don't even like bars." 

"He's just smitten with one of the waitresses," the sheriff informed them. "He was drinking sodas, keeping everything above board to be honest."

Father ruffled his hair as he took his place in between him and Eli. "You're a good kid. Take after your mother like that."

"Hey!" Eli protested.

"What, you little hellion? You take after me, and don't you forget it." He fixed Lee's hair. "Can't get mad at you for pining after a woman. I certainly did so when I met your mom. This girl, she like you back?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah… but she doesn't have a lot of time off, so I went to see her at work."

Father nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Let's go, before your mother decides to come in." He eyed the desk clerk, who was staring again. Even the sheriff nudging him didn't deter him.

The door opened a third time. "Everything ok in here?" Sansa Clegane asked. Even in her mid-forties, she was still a very striking woman, and still a woman very capable of striking someone with deadly force, should she feel the need to. A former MMA fighter, and now a trainer to Eli, Lee's mother was not someone you wanted to mess with.

"Everything's fine, wife," Father said gruffly, pulling Lee along with him. Eli was staring daggers at the desk clerk, making silent threats with her hands as they walked out. Lee could see the sheriff start to berate the desk clerk through the window once they were all out of the office. "Let's go home."

Lee smiled as his father gently pushed his mother towards the car. He thought back to Alys, the girl he had been visiting. Would she be his other half? Maybe. Maybe not. His attention was drawn to his mother giggling over something his father had whispered to her. 

"You'll have that one day," Eli told him, throwing her arm over his shoulders. She was watching their parents, too. "And so will I."

"You think so?" he asked. 

"Pfft. I know so. I'm not settling for anything less. You shouldn't either." She ruffled his hair. "C'mon. Let's get the love birds home."

Lee grinned at his sister as they shuffled towards the car. 


End file.
